devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Sword Dante
Devil Sword Dante is the newly formed legendary devil sword of Dante, forged through employing the newfound power of his Sin Devil Trigger, which he awakened after impaling himself with his broken demonic sword Rebellion and merging himself with it along with his father's legendary blade, . Appearance The Devil Sword Dante's appearance is relatively simple compared to its counterparts, appearing as a large two-handed sword made mostly of a dark substance resembling solidified lava, with claws running up its length, talons for a handguard and a red jewel on its pommel. When using Sin Devil Trigger as well as certain attacks, the blade splits open in the middle, increasing in length while generating a second blade of fiery red energy. Story When Dante stumbled upon his old childhood home, he pondered about why his father Sparda had given him the Rebellion. When Griffon asks what he was muttering about, he remarks upon all the times he had been impaled repeatedly over the years by his own sword. Reflecting on the Yamato's ability to sever one's own being, Dante wonders what the Rebellion can do and promptly shoves it through his gut. Doing so caused his body to not only absorb the Rebellion into his being but his father's sword on his back as well, causing a massive burst of energy and transforming his Devil Trigger into its most powerful form. Without a word, Dante flies into the air and heads back to the Qliphoth, quickly barging back into Urizen's lair and saving Nero at the last minute from the Demon King's chokehold. Manifesting a new sword from his being bearing his name, Dante fought Urizen, pushing him back. File Nico's Weapon Report - Devil Sword Dante :A new devil sword born from the fusion of Rebellion and Sparda: the devil sword Dante. :Looks like Dante's following in his daddy's footsteps, swinging around a demon blade with his own name. :I dunno if he used his own power to fuse it with Sparda, or if it was Rebellion's doing... Either way, anyone can see this is one hell of a new weapon. Gameplay Devil Sword Dante is unlocked at the end of Mission 12 when confronting Urizen along with Sin Devil Trigger. In the first playthrough of the story, it replaces Sparda, just as the latter replaced Rebellion, and renders both swords inaccessible until the game is cleared. It is significantly different compared to Dante's other two swords. Devil Sword Dante switches most of Rebellion or Sparda's Swordmaster moves to be part of its basic moveset. Aerial Rave is now the basic air move with Helm Breaker triggered by pressing back and melee like Nero's Split, while Prop and Shredder have been made the final two hits of DSD combo C. Dante also gains access to Drive and Overdrive from this sword. The real show-stopper for Devil Sword Dante, however, is "Swords Formation." This is a charge move that summons glowing red swords simiilar to Vergil's Summoned Swords, which enhance Dante's capabilities. Invoking them costs two bars of the DT gauge. They will remain even if the player switches to a different melee weapon, and are automatically invoked for no cost, regardless of the selected melee weapon, if Dante activates Devil Trigger. The latter ability only requires that Dante have Devil Sword Dante in his inventory. In Swordmaster mode the swords follow a formation called "Chaser." In this, the swords will copy Dante's melee moves, dealing extra damage and sometimes having unique effects such as Balrog's kick-launcher Updraft now kicking the enemy into a persistent spinning sword-wheel that forms in mid-air. Devil Sword Dante's own Swordmaster moves are completely different to the other swords, using the summoned swords to perform moves analogous to a basic ground combo (Four Handed), Stinger (Stingers), High Time (High Times) and Round Trip (Round Trips). All of these are performed independently of Dante himself, allowing him to continue performing moves of his own. They do not require Swords Formation to be summoned in order to use them, but will be more powerful if it is: Swords Formation will not interact with Dante's normal melee attacks while one of these attacks is being performed, however. Only one of the attacks can be active at any given time, so Round Trips will preclude the use of the other moves until it concludes. The variant of Round Trip also has the advantage that Dante does not throw his actual sword, and so he can still use it while the attack is dealing damage. The only Swordmaster move from the other two swords that Devil Sword Dante retains is Dance Macabre. This works in the same way as before, dishing out a powerful canned combo focused on one enemy which hugely increases the Style meter but cannot actually kill an enemy until the final hit. However, it is now a back-to-forward command rather than just forward, as that is now used for the Swordmaster version of Stinger. Like all back-forward commands where there is also a forward command move, the back-forward move needs to be performed fairly quickly to avoid triggering Stingers instead. Swords Formation and Devil Trigger also modify the other Styles significantly. If either is active, when using Gunslinger the swords will be in a formation called "Interceptor." In this formation they array themselves behind Dante in a manner reminiscent of Vergil's swords or some of Lucifer's moves. In this mode, the swords will automatically target and fire themselves at nearby enemies, dealing fairly minor damage but with quite a heavy knockdown effect. They will also target some incoming enemy projectiles, such as Summoned Swords or a Nobody's eyeball bombs. In Trickster mode the swords form a formation called "Reactor." In this formation the summoned swords do not attack, instead hovering near Dante's feet. Trickster is massively enhanced by this, doubling Dante's evasive abilities: he can now perform a double ground dash with no delay between dashes, and do Sky Star, Air Trick or even Air Hike twice without touching the ground. The extra evasive moves have an associated animation where the summoned swords form platforms under Dante's feet. In Royalguard, the swords enter a formation called "Escort." This has the swords follow Dante in a vertical bar formation. When Dante guards, they array diagonally forming a structure resembling a shield. In this formation, the Swords increase the amount added to the Royal Gauge when blocking attacks, and will automatically reduce the damage of all attacks that successfully hit Dante. Acquiring Devil Sword Dante also grants access to Sin Devil Trigger mode, and is the only weapon used for demon-Dante's melee strikes in that mode. He does not actually have to have it equipped: post-game, he can enter Sin Devil Trigger mode with either Rebellion or Sparda as his selected sword. Movesets Standard= |-| Swordmaster= Trivia *It continues the series' tradition/running joke of Dante getting impaled through the chest with a sword, something that has happened to him in every game except Devil May Cry 2. *The sword's expanded form bears a resemblance to the Akantor Broadsword, a weapon from Capcom's Monster Hunter series. *In cutscenes, unlike most other Devil Arms Dante wields, Devil Sword Dante is not carried upon his person, rather, Dante seems to summon it out of thin air and into his hand when necessary. However, in Mission 20: True Power, it's possible to see Dante laying on the floor with the sword next to him by using the Photo Mode. *The way the sword is manifested from cluster of energy into the wielder's grip is similar to how Nero manifested Yamato in Devil May Cry 4. However, unlike Yamato when it was in Nero's possession, the Devil Sword Dante does not seem to be bound to a specific body part, as one of Dante's taunts has him alternating which hand the sword appears in. *While closed, there is a swirl pattern upon the blade, near the tip. This is reminiscent of pattern-welded "Damascus" steel, a feature which links the sword to Rebellion. *A prop replica of Devil Sword Dante was made by Rooster Teeth in their Master and Apprentice series as a promotional collaboration with Capcom for the release of Devil May Cry 5. *The Devil Sword Dante is featured on Dante's action figure made by Sentinel and his Prime1 Studio statue. Gallery Images Devil Sword Dante 1.jpg DMC5 Devil Sword Dante file.jpg Devil Sword Dante concept DMC5.png|DSD's concept for DMC5 Dante's new sword (1).jpg Dante's new sword (2).jpg Sentinel Dante & Nero figures PVs (4).jpg|The Devil Sword Dante on Dante's Sentinel figure Prime1 Studio DX Dante (1).jpg|The Devil Sword Dante on Dante's Prime1 Studio statue (front) Prime1 Studio DX Dante (2).jpg|(back) Videos Making the Devil Sword Dante! - Devil May Cry 5 Master & Apprentice Category:Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons